Behind The Mask
by DreamerUntilTheVeryEnd
Summary: The Original Family has finally found happines, but a new big bad arrives in town. Nobody knows him, not even The Originals. But he is set to kill them, and take away their happiness. Who could it be? Klaroline, Kalijah, Stebekah, Kennet, Finn & Sage. (Here Elena is sort of a bad guy and Damon too)
1. Prologue

**Hi! My name is Jessica, and this is my first FanFiction! **

**This is inspired by a post I saw on The Klaroline Magazine, and I don't think anyone has written about it soooo...**

**This is set in the middle of s3, BUT Esther NEVER came back, and everything that happened after the Mikaelson Ball... FORGET IT! Klaus & Caroline are together, Stefan & Rebekah, Kol & Bonnie, Elijah & Katherine, Finn & Sage. Elena here is really not important, and I don't think I'll even put her in this, but we'll see.**

**PROLOGUE**

"Do you know what to do?" A tall female, with long wavy blond hair, asked the slightly shorter man than her.

"Of course." His response was fast, and his tone emotionless. Even if he showed emotion it would be anger, hate and disgust.

"Don't fail me." The wonam warned him. "I am giving you a great power, and you better use it to kill them."

"I won't." He promised. "Those monsters are going to die. I will kill them, Esther."

With that the witch chanted some spell, and suddenly he found himself standing in front of a place called The Gril, wearing modern clothes, and having a modern haircut. He looked pretty cool, and like he belonged here. But that wasn't the reason for his visit. He was there to kill them: Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Finn. He was going to make them suffer. And the best way to do that was if he hurt the ones thay cared about the most: Caroline, Katherine or Katerina whatever, Bonnie (even if he hated to hurt a fellow witch, that still wasn't enough to stop him) Stefan and Sage. They were gonna pay, all of them...

Inside all of them had a great time. They were laughing, smiling ang enjoying eachother's company. It was amazing how much things have changed in the past couple of months. Caroline and Klaus were together and they couldn't be happier. Of course, Elena was not happy with that, she was used to being the center of the attention, and now Klaus just forgot about her. She didn't enjoy being a doppelganger, and donating blood, or anyting, but she liked the attention from Stefan and Damon. At first the only ones who were supportive of their relationship were Stefan and surprisingly Bonnie. Stefan wasn't a big surprise; he was Caroline's best freind, never judged her, and he had a thing with Rebekah in the '20, plus they've decided to try it again, and Stefan dumped Elena, so he really had no right to judge Caroline. But Bonnie... Everybody were surprised when they learned about her secret relationship with Kol. Everybody could see how much they loved eachother, and everybody were happy about them. Except Elena and Damon, of course. And then there were Katherine and Elijah. Elijah found her hiding in New York, and with Caroline's help they've convinced Klaus to forgive her. Surprisingly they got along fine. No, they weren't friends or anything, but they didn't send eachother deat glares either.

Caroline glanced at the window. At first it looked like someboy was standind outside, waatching them, but when she turned aroun to get a better look, there was nobody there. She frowned.

"What's the matter, love?" Klaus aked her, and placed a kiss at the top of her head.

She smiled and said "Nothing." It was probably the moonlight playing tricks on her.

But she would soon foind out how wrong she really was...

**Yeah, yeah, I know it's really short, but it's just the prologue. **

**I apologize for any mistakes, I tried my best to fix them, but some things slip away.**

**I would be thankful if you could drop a review, and tell me how am I doing. :) (reviews will motivate me to write faster!)**

**Oh and if I don't update the next week blame my school, not me! But don't worry, the week after that summer break starts, and I will be updating weekly. :)**

**Also if you want to talk to me you can PM me here. I am planing to make a Twitter and a Tumblr, but I don't know. If I do make one I will let you know :)**

**Much love,**

**-Jess**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyy so I am a bit late with the update sorry! But I am spending most of my time watching tv shows and stuff... I'll try to put up the next chapter on time :)**

**Thanks for all of your reviews, follows and favorites - it truly means a LOT. **

**Also I want to thank my beta - XxLost-In-The-EchoxX.**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**CHAPTER 1**

"No, no, no.. What do you want from me?" His name was Jon, Jim, he couldn't rembmer. He found the poor guy in the woods and decided he was going to be his next victim. Despite Esther's warnings about not revealing himself, not showing that he was there, he decided to let those monsters know. This way they were going to live in fear, instead of smiling and laughing. Maybe he could even start a fight between them. But he doubded that was going to happen. They were probbably going to _stick together as one_, and together they were going to die. Esther said she had given him a great power, but he didn't know how great. Was it enough to beat Niklaus? Nikalus was powerful, he admitted that, but in many ways he was weak. He would have to find out before he made his first attack. He would have to figure out how to contact Esther.

xXx

Caroline was woken up by the sun that peaked trough the halfway closed curtain. She was about to go back to sleep when she noticed that Klaus wasn't next to her. She was alone. That was weird. He never leaved the bed before she did. He must have some business to attend to. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, then went to the bathroom. She showered, washed her teeth and got dressed. Caroline left their room and went downstairs where Rebekah and Kol were fighting about something.

"No, I want to watch the cartoon!" Kol yelled and tried to grab the remote contol from Rebekah.

"What are you five?" She yelled back. "I want to watch the movie! You can watch TV in your room Kol."

"Bonnie is sleeping." Kol explained. "And you can watch TV in your room too!"

"I can't you idiot! Mine and Stefan's room still doesn't have a TV!" Rebekah yelled at him, and swiched the channel to her movie, while Kol pouted. Caroline rolled her eyes. Kol was about to start another fight when she said. "Good morining!" Both Rebekah and Kol looked at her, and smiled.

"Morining Care!" They said together.

Caroline sat next to Rebekah on the elegant black sofa.

"Do you guys know where Nik is?" Caroline asked them.

"No, sorry Care." Rebekah answered her. "I just came down here."

"I think he left with your mother." Kol told her.

"What was my mom doing here?" Caroline asked him, confused. Her mom and Nik weren't on the best terms. Her mother hated him, even though the many dinners they had toghether. Nik tried to talk to her many times, but her mother refused. She didn't stop talking to her or anything, but she also didn't think of Nik as her boyfriend. Liz was still convinced that he was planning something.

"I have no idea." He answered honestly. "I think it was something about a dead body, but I am not sure, I didn't hear well." Kol explained, and thanks to his super vampire hearing, he heard Bonnie waking up, and immediatly rushed to their room.

"What are you watching?" Caroline asked looking at the screen.

"Oh, it's a movie, it's super intersting..." Rebekah told her about the movie, and they watched it toghether.

xXx

Kol opened the bedroom doon gently.

"Morinig." Bonnie greeted him with a lazy smile.

"Morning." He greeted back and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Am I forgiven?" He ased with a chariming smile, the one Bonnie couldn't resist no matter how much she tried.

"What do you think?" She smiled and kissed him, more passionatly this first she was in control of the kiss, but Kol quickly took matters into his hands. Kol gently pushed her to the bed and removed her nightgown

Thank god the rooms were spelled, so no nise could come out from them.

xXx

While that was happening in the Mikaelson mansion, Klaus was walking with Liz trough the woods. The silence was good for him, because otherwise she would start telling him how he wasn't good enough for Caroline. Didn't she hink he already knew that? Yes, even aftr all this time he still thought Caroline was too god for him. He was dark, while she was light. Klaus was a monster, he didn't deserve an angel like Caroline. He tried to let her go once, but he fould himself unable to live without the sunshine called Caroline. That's when he realised he loved her.

_It's been five days since Klaus broke up with Caroline. Five miserable days. He felt broken inside, like a piece of him was missing. He tried to take the pain away by drinking, but that only made him to think about her even more. Why di it hurt so much? He couldn't understand, was he under some sort of spell? What did Elijah said? Something about feeling ths way... Elijah felt this way when he wasn't with Katherine because... He loved her. No, it wasn't possible. He couldn't love... But he could! He coukld and he did. He loved Caroline. At that moment Klaus knew he had to win her back and ever let her go. Ever._

Klaus was brought back from his memories by Liz.

"You don't deserve her, she is too good for you." Liz started.

"I know." He replied. He knew this and didn't need for her to remind him of that.

"Then you'll do the right thing and let her go.'' Liz spoke again.

There was a few minutes of silence, before Klaus spoke again.

"I can't." This was getting on his nerves. Why couldn't ths woman accept that her daughter was happy? Yes, he was a monster, but for some reason Caroline loved him (she said this many times) why couldn't Liz accept this? She was Caroline's mother, she should be happy. After all wasn't that what parents were supposed to do?

LIz shook her head. "We are here." In front of therem there was a male body and a pool of blood.

"I can see that." He replied. "I don't understand why do yuo need me." Klaus said frowning.

"This is the fourth body we found like this, and I think it may be related with the supernatural."

"This deffinetly isn't a work of a vampire." Klaus declared after a few minutes.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "As far as I know you may even be the one doing this."

"Well I am not!" He snapped. "This was not a vampire, it was something else."

"Werewolf?"

"No, there aren't any bitemarks on the body." Klaus informed her, looking at the woonds once more.

"Then this is not supernatural related after all?" Liz asked surprised. She was expecting (hoping) it was Klaus or maybe his family, so her daughter could finaly see the kind of monsters they were.

"Well it's not a vampire or a werewolf." He replied. "Or maybe this is a work of a witch." Klaus said quetly, but Liz still heard him.

"A witch?" She raised her eyebrows, clearly not believeing him. "Why would Bonnie do something like this?"

"I never saud it was Bonnie." The thought never even crossed his mind. Kol was happy with Bonnie and he considered her a family. "There could be another witch in town."

Liz sighed. "Maybe."

"Are we done here?" Klaus asked.

"Well unless you can tell me who did this, there is nothing more you can do, and I really don't want to spend even a second longer with you that nesecessy so yes we are done here." She said coldly, and Klaus rolled his eyes. He sighed and left, leaving Liz alone in the woods.

xXx

"Ugh!" Elena groaned and hit the floor with her leg, annoyed.

"What is wrong?" Damon asked her.

"They blocked my number." Damon didn't need to ask who were they, he knew perfectly well.

"Elena you don't need them in your life." He said, while gently caressing her soft hair.

"They are my friends, Damon." She replied and kissed him soflty on the lips.

"We've tried taliking to them." Damon sighed. "I still think they are compelled."

"But what about Bonnie?"

"They are forcing her to stay there because of Caroline and Stefan." Damon explained his theory.

"I just want my friends back, and I am sure you want Stefan back, too." She said leaning her head on his chest.

"I do." He admitted. "We'll find a way Elena. We will kill them and then we'll be free."

"Can we really kill them?" Elena raised her head, her eyes shining with hope.

"I don't know." He admitted. "But I'll find a way." He smiled at her and kissed her again.

xXx

Liz never felt more scared in her life. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest, and she was surprised it didn't come out. She wanted to tell Klaus everything, but she couldn't. He wasn't letting her. He told her it was for the greater good, but she didn't really see how this would turn out to be good. Killing people and what not. It all started a couple of months ago, when Klaus and Caroline reunited after thie mini break up. She was sleeping, but something was off. Her dream changed and she found herself alone with an odd woman with Blonde hair, and a cold look in her eyes. Liz was scared of her, but she tried not to show it. The womn called herself Esther. There was also a boy who would not reveal his identity. They did something to her and from that day on she hated Klaus. She even hated Klaus and Caroline as a couple. The same boy came to visit her once, but not in her dream, but in person. From that day on Liz felt weker and weeker each day. Not physically, but emotionally. It was like he was draining her emotions and replacing them with anger and hate. Liz knew she had to find a way to stop him, but she couldn't tell anyone.

"Hello Liz." He came out of his hiding spot, and Liz felt how her heart stopped in fear, and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Get away from me!" She said yaking a step back.

"I am sorry, Liz." He said quietly, and he even looked genuenly sorry. "It's not your fault. It's your daughter's."

"Why do you want to hurt them so much." She asked.

"Personal reasons." He replied. "But thank you for not telling Klaus about me."

"It's not like I have a choice." Liz hissed angrily.

"Ah yes." He chuckled. "I almost forgot."

"Please let me go." Liz pleaded, scared for her life. "You don't need me.''

"Oh but I do."

"Why me?"

"Because you are her mother. Now you can go home. " He told her, and watched as she ran as fast as possible.

He knew it was necesarry, but in that moment he felt discusting. He felt like he was Nikalus. Forcing inocent peiople to do his job. NO! He would not care! Emotions made him weak, and he needed to be strong for what was coming next. He sighed and returned to his temporarily home and searched how to contact Esther. If she was simply on the other side than it would be a lot easier, but she was rotting in hell, so it was a bit more complicated.

xXx

Klaus sighed with relief when his mansion came into view. He walked so he could cool off before going to see Caroline. He knew that she was hurting because her mother was not able to accept Caroline being with him That was one of the reasons why he left back then. He entered his home. It was funny how he spent a 1000 years looking for a family and now he had one. Of course, he wasn't planning to stay here for much longer - only until Caroline was ready to travel and to leave her life here behind.

Klaus entered his mansion and found Caroline sitting in the living room watching some movie with Rebekah.

"Hello, love." He said and kissed her on the lips, ignoring Rebekah's gaging noises.

"Gross." She commented when the seperated, and Caroline blushed.

"You should get used to it by now Bekah." Kol said and he and Bonnie came into the living room. "I mean thank god for those privacy spells..."

"Kol shut up before..." Klaus growled.

"Yeah, yeah, before you tear out my liver, or dagger me." Kol finished for him. "Really brother you need new threaths."

At that moment Elijah and Katherie came down the stairs toghether with Stefan and joined to others.

"So Nik what did my mom want?" Carolin asked him.

"we should wait for Finn and Sage to get here." He said, and the light mood was gone within a second. Everybody knew it was something serious.

"I will text Finn to get home soon." Kol said and puleld out his mobile phone, and texted his brother.

xXx

Finn and Sage were eating at the Mystic Grill when Finn's phone beaped. It was a message from Kol.

"We have to go back." Finn informed her.

"Why?" Sage asked.

"He said it was something important." Finn said and after a minute they left the Grill and went to the mansion.

xXx

"Good you are all here." Klaus nodded as everybody sat in the living room.

"What's so important, brother?" Finn asked.

"This morining caroline's mother came by. She said she needed my help..." Klaus told him about the body and his thoughts. Of course he left out the part about him and the Sheriff fighting.

"I think it some sort of a sacrafice." Kol spoke. "Usually when withches want to gain more power they sacrafice someone. It could be a vampire, a werewolf, humans, or maybe even a witch. There are also many different ways for the sacrafice to happen. If it's a supernatural being it's probably a number less than 7 because they contain more power, but if they are humans, like in this case then they are probbalby more than 7 victims."

"But there was only one human there." Klaus said confised.

"They don't need to be all at one place." Kol explained, and nobody questioned him. After all he was the one with the most knowlage of withches. "How did the woonds look like?" Kol asked his brother.

"Like someone was citting him with a knife." Klaus said. "There was more that one cut.''

"Deffinetly a withch trying to gain more power." Kol said. "Maybe Bonnie and I could check it out. She is a witch and if there was magic she could sence it." Everybody agreed with Kol.

Kol may behave like a kid 90 % of the time, but at times like this he was very serious, and he would do everything to protect his family.

At that moment the Original Family knew they had one more problem to deal with, before they left this small town forever. They just didn't know how big the problem was and that the witch had already more that enough power to begin with. With each victim he was killing his power only kept growing and growing...

**A/N: I am sorry if this chapter is a bit short (2,856 words) I tried to make it as long as I could. I can't promise that the next chapters will be longer, but I'll try. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Review answers:**

**_Guest:_ Sorry, I am not telling you that (any guesses?)**

**_Klaroline:_ Thanks for your review, and for the idea, but why do you want Kol to get tortured so badly? LOL. I am not sure if I'll put that in here, but I don't really have a plan what is going to happen in the chapters so maybe. :)**

**_XxI,Love,KlausxX:_ It's a secret ;)**

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed: _XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, Gina, Paige, Ema, Rose, strawberrylover1, Guest, Klaroline and XxI,Love,KlausxX._**

**Until next time,**

**Love ya!**


End file.
